How Could You Rarity!
by magpiepony
Summary: Pinkie Pie's friends learn the shocking truth that she has somepony she loves... but has somehow lost him to their good friend Rarity. Twilight, Rainbow, Aj, and Fluttershy are left trying to solve this emotional conundrum but with very unexpected results.


p class="MsoNormal"On sight, it appeared to be a wonderful afternoon in Ponyville. However, despite the clear skies, fresh spring flowers, and warmth from Celestia's sun there was somepony who was clearly unable to enjoy it. Rainbow Dash followed the sound of a familiar pony's wailing until she came upon her favorite lounging spot near the lake. Pinkie Pie was hunched over the water, allowing her tears to flow freely into the water causing little ripples on its otherwise undisturbed surface./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Over here! I found her!" Rainbow Dash called out to her friends who were lagging behind her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed, a little out of breath as she was unable to keep up with Rainbow's speed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's a matter Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked, she along with Twilight were the last of the quartet to make their way to Pinkie's side./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pinkie looked up at her four friends; eyes wide, cheeks stained with tears, and lip quivering./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We can hear your cries from all the way in Ponyville! We were afraid something terrible had happened to you." Twilight said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""H-how'd you know it was me?" Pinkie whispered her voice cracking as she busily attempted to wipe away her tears and compose herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's…. kinda hard not to." Rainbow Dash said, referring to the uniquely loud and unpleasant sound that only Pinkie Pie could make when she was upset. "Ow!" Applejack nudged Rainbow in the side and gave her a stern look./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What she means is… we all know you well enough to hear when you're in pain sugarcube." Applejack said. "Now what's all this about? You aren't… physically hurt are ya?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I-it's not like that." Pinkie said, muffling her voice in sadness and embarrassment. She hadn't expected any pony to find her so far from Sugarcube Corner. Although she hadn't wanted the company before, she welcomed it now. Maybe her friends could ease a little of the burden she was feeling. "It's… it's…" She stammered, unable to form the words to express the pain she was feeling./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes?" Twilight encouraged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""SHE TOOK HIM!" Pinkie finally exclaimed, followed by another ear-shattering wail./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her friends all turned their heads away from the sound, covering their ears and wincing in pain./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who?" Rainbow Dash finally demanded above the roaring cries./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's just not fair!" Pinkie said, suddenly leaping up from where she had been sitting and pulling Rainbow Dash to the ground, shaking her by the shoulders. "I loved him first!" She declared./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The news of this sent a wave of shock through the four ponies. Pinkie had never once indicated she had been in love with somepony. They looked to each other while Pinkie resumed a much softer form of sobbing, hoping to find somepony with more information. What stallion could she possibly be talking about?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well… does he know?" Twilight asked, making sure not to let on that she had no idea as to whom Pinkie was referring./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes of course he does! I tell him all the time! Not… in public of course… he doesn't like that kind of attention." Pinkie said thoughtfully./p  
p class="MsoNormal"This at least made a little sense. Whoever this mysterious colt could be he was obviously hiding his affection for Pinkie Pie around her friends./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Does he love you too?" Fluttershy asked; rubbing her friend's back and allowing Pinkie to sob on her instead of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was grateful and took back to the sky, wiping the tears from her coat in slight disgust./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I… I think so!" Pinkie said, sniffling. "I always thought he did anyway."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right, so, who are we talking abou—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""And then SHE came along and just… just TOOK him! She knew how much I loved him; spending time with him, and she took him anyway!" Pinkie exclaimed, effectively cutting off Rainbow Dash's question./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who did?" Applejack asked. After a pause Applejack amended her statement, knowing full well that Pinkie Pie needed specific questions in order to expect specific answers. "Who took /him/ away from you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, I always knew she was so pretty and talented… and I know how great she is with magic. I've seen it! We all have! She just has those deep blue inviting eyes and that heart melting smile. I guess I just never knew he would want to spend more time with her than with me." Pinkie Pie said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go on…" Twilight encouraged. She and the others waited impatiently for clearer details./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I already knew he liked her, I mean… everypony knew he liked her. She's a likeable pony! It's just that… I didn't realize how jealous I was until she decided she liked him too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rainbow, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack exchanged worried glances. Pieces were starting to fall into place but the puzzle still remained. They had a sinking suspicion that they knew exactly who Pinkie was referring to. Twilight bit her lip and rubbed her left leg with the right one. She looked up at the other three ponies but none would look her in the eye. It was a silent form of agreement that Twilight would have to be the one to approach Pinkie about this subject. Taking in a sharp breath, Twilight intended to lecture Pinkie on the subject but before even the first syllable left her mouth Pinkie interrupted her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh wait! I forgot! I have to go…" Pinkie said, a little bit of her old self glimmered for a moment but was quickly replaced by the same sorrowful sigh. "I have to be at the train station to see Maud. She's traveling to Manehattan and has a stop in Ponyville for an hour or two before it leaves again. I'll see you girls later." Pinkie said, stifling yet another sob as she walked away dragging her hoofs as she went./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh my, I've never seen Pinkie so upset before." Fluttershy said sadly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't believe she had a crush on Spike this whole time!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. The others looked up at her in slight confusion. "That was who she was talking about, am I right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I… think so Rainbow." Twilight confirmed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Certainly sounds like it." Applejack added./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's so strange… why would Spike hide this from me?" Twilight wondered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe he doesn't love her back. It wouldn't look to good for his image around Rarity if he had Pinkie Pie hanging around." Rainbow said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But… Spike? Really?" Twilight said; her brain still unable to make the connection. "What does she see in him?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, he is really kind." Fluttershy said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And loyal." Rainbow Dash added./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And honest… most of the time." Applejack added with a wink./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Those are certainly all the best qualities but… Spike and Pinkie!?" Twilight said; her voice tinged with confusion and distain./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah well I was never happy with the whole 'Spike and Rarity' thing either." Rainbow said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Speaking of Rarity… am I supposed to believe that Rarity actually returns Spike's affections now?" Applejack said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It… seems so." Twilight said, still the same tone of confusion. "I'm not so sure I'm really okay with that to be honest. He's… a /baby/ dragon. It was one thing to have a crush but… I don't really want them to date!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How long is he a baby dragon for anyway?" Rainbow asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Probably another decade or so. Dragons age much more slowly than ponies do. And by then, he'll probably be as tall as a house." Twilight said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That'd be really hard to maintain a relationship." Fluttershy noted softly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Exactly. Besides, I don't think Rarity should be making these kinds of decisions alone. Why didn't she come to us about all this mess instead of go and make foolish decisions behind our back?" Applejack said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe she wasn't ready to tell any pony yet, and Pinkie just overheard a conversation she wasn't meant to hear?" Fluttershy asked rhetorically./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Regardless, I think we should go have a talk with Rarity and straighten this out." Twilight said. The others nodded in agreement and made their way towards the boutique; none of them exactly sure what to expect or even how to react after learning such life-changing news./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rarity was just finishing unpacking her things when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled and called out a happy "One minute!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Spike had been over to help her unpack after her extended stay in Canterlot and was now angrily running about the boutique chasing after Opalescence who had a spool of thread in her mouth and refused to give it up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rarity could see the outline of her friends through the window and she beamed. She opened the door for them and the little bell overhead tinkled as they filed into her shop./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was just about to come find you girls! I wanted to tell you all about my lovely trip. It was to die for, simply to die for." Rarity began./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uhm, Rarity? I think we need to have a talk." Applejack interjected./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rarity looked up at her friends in confusion and noted the serious faces and unwillingness to look her in the eye./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whatever is the matter?" Rarity asked. Spike raced into the room just behind Rarity calling out Opal's name in frustration. Seeing him there caused the other ponies to cringe a little and look from Spike to Rarity in bewilderment. It just didn't seem possible!/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Actually, Spike, would you do me a favor?" Twilight asked. Spike stopped the chase and rushed to Twilight's side, happy to be distracted from that furry menace./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it, Twilight?" he asked cheerfully./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Could you perhaps go get a couple of things for me? I'm in need of some new quills and parchment." Twilight said nervously./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But… didn't we just get in a fresh batch of those three days ago?" Spike asked suspiciously./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes! We did! But uh… you see…" Twilight said trailing off./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She gave them to me. I'm writing a new book all about Daring Do and I figured Twilight would have the supplies I needed." Rainbow Dash said, coming to Twilight's aid./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh… alright." Spike said, still suspicious but accommodating all the same. When he had left the boutique Rarity's calm demeanor instantly changed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is going on with you ponies? Why did you have to send Spike away? Since when is he ever left out of things on purpose?" Rarity asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well… there was the time at the Crystal Empire" Rainbow Dash reminded her as a joke./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We wanted to talk to you about your feelings." Twilight said, cutting to the point. "and more specifically, your feelings for Spike."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rarity looked surprised and caught off guard by Twilight's statement. "Why, he's my friend of course!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, well, Pinkie Pie seems to think it's become more than that." Applejack said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whatever do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked, her voice laced with concern./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, we found Pinkie so very distraught a little earlier." Fluttershy explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She said it was because somepony she loved was being taken away by somepony else." Applejack added./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And how in Equestria does that relate to me?" Rarity asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't play innocent with us, Rarity! We know all about your secret desire for Spike. Apparently he thinks you're talented and have deep blue eyes… you can't fool me. You stole him from Pinkie, and you knew all about her secret feelings for him DIDN'T YOU?" Rainbow said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rarity paused a moment. She looked from face to face trying to find even a glimmer of a joke but found none. After a moment of silence she burst into a fit of giggles./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What on EARTH are you ponies talking about? That's the most absurd story I have ever heard!" Rarity said, finding it difficult to form words amidst her laughter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Twilight and the others looked at each other and joined in the fit of giggles. Once they heard it said aloud like that it did sound highly ridiculous. Once everypony calmed themselves down Fluttershy caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look! It's Pinkie!" she said in astonishment. The others all crowded around Fluttershy and looked out the window to see their friend with a bright smile on her face bouncing along as if nothing had happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pinkie Pie!" Twilight called out as she and the others fled from the boutique./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, THERE you are you silly fillies! I've been looking everywhere for you. Oh, hey Rarity! I'm soooooo glad you're home!" Pinkie exclaimed, throwing her hooves around her friend in a rather strong hug./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pinkie… what…" was all Applejack could muster in confusion./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pinkie released Rarity and looked at her friends in confusion./p  
p class="MsoNormal""OH! Don't worry! He came back after all! Turns out all he really wanted was the cookie she was hiding." Pinkie said gleefully./p  
p class="MsoNormal""… what?!" Pinkie's friends asked in confusion./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah." Pinkie said with a giggle. "I should have known better. I guess I can be a little overly dramatic sometimes. But in the end Gummy chose me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Gummy?!" Rainbow Dash said. "All of that crying and making a scene was about… GUMMY?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well DUH! Who else /could/ it be? Gummy had been spurning my affections ALL DAY and then I caught him following after Pumpkin Cake. I even tried to reason with him, bribe him with other goodies, but all he wanted was Pumpkin. Of course, she didn't mind. They have a lot in common you know, they both like to bite things but neither of them had teeth! I was just so super worried that she would grow too attached to him and wouldn't let me take him back. Why? What did you all think I was talking about?!" Pinkie said astonished./p  
p class="MsoNormal"For a long moment no pony responded until Applejack broke the silence with laughter. She was soon joined by the others; Pinkie and Rarity included even though Pinkie was still completely confounded as to what their previous conclusion had been. During their fit of giggles Twilight Sparkle wondered what she was going to do with all that extra parchment and quills when Spike comes back./p 


End file.
